


Falling.

by masterofpuppies



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cannibalism, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Engagement, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexual Content, Suicide, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence, Weight Gain, chubby!Frank, handjobs, weight loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofpuppies/pseuds/masterofpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's a cannibal. A sick, twisted cannibal. But the beautiful vampire, Gerard, comes along and changes the course of his whole fucking life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling.

Fuck. Frank was drunk.

He downed his last beer and dropped it on the pavement. Stumbling through the streets, he searched for his next victim.

His next meal.

He's not a vampire. He's nothing supernatural.

No.

He's a sick, filthy, blood-craving cannibal.

And fuck, his dick is hard and his jaw is aching to just clamp someone's neck between it while he tears each muscle out with his bare teeth.

Talk about snuff.

He sees a tall, slender teenager with long, black hair leaning against a lamppost. The light reveals the man's identity as Frank noticed the small, sharp teeth that showed when the boy smirked. His chestnut eyes glimmered from afar, catching Frank's attention and causing him to approach the teen.

"My name's Gerard Way, if you're wondering." The teenager smirked with a low, Jersey accent, holding out his hand for Frank to take.

When Frank grasped the boy's hand, he was pulled against the teen's body as he drunkenly, slowly rutted against him. Leaning into Frank's ear, Gerard hissed and said,

"Fuck me, beat me, tear me from limb to limb. I'm yours to take when you find me."

* * *

  
Falling.

That's the only way to describe Frank's dream. Well, apart from 'the thing that gives Frank HUGE FUCKING WOOD'. But, y'know, Frank's poetic or whatever. 

He heaved himself up off the couch and went to the bathroom. He didn't need a piss or anything but he did need to get off.

He pulled his boxers down and sat on the toilet, crouching over and pumping his dick. As he was about to come, he leaned down a little more, opened his mouth, aimed his dick up and shot his own come down his throat. Smirking to himself, he licked his lips and stripped off, entering the shower.

Gerard Way, huh? Frank's heard that before. He scanned his memory as the water poured down his neck, his back and his legs.

Failing to remember where he'd heard the familiar name, Frank dismissed the memory and poured the shampoo through his hair. His mouth fell open a little as he tugged on the knots in his tousled hair, his head pulling along with his hand. He stepped back until his back was against the wall, the water now hitting his torso.

 _"Nice view."_ A voice came. 

Frank recognized it as Gerard Way's and opened his eyes to search the bathroom.

Huh, no-one there. He must've been hearing shit.

 _"C'mon. I gave you an easy task. All you have to do is find me."_ The voice taunted.

Frank groaned and rinsed the product from his hair, stepping out of the shower and drying off.

"Where are you then?" He asked.

 _"Ah-ah-ah... That's cheating."_ Gerard scolded.

The voice sounded more clear without the water but it also sounded distant.

"No it's not. Just tell me where you are, then I'll find you." Frank replied.

 _"Hmm, you're clever aren't you? You know how to read between the lines..."_ The voice praised, _"Well, how about I tell you in the form of a riddle?"_

"That's good enough for me." Frank smiled.

_"Okay, then. You fuck, you kill, you finish, you feed._   
_But I have yet to satisfy your greed._   
_Here's your one and only lead,_   
_I'm where you'll go when you know you need."_

* * *

  
Frank needed meat. 

Human meat, of course. Eating animals is wrong. 

Nevertheless, he was hungry. Starving even. And the only place he could go when he needed meat was the local school, Belleville High.

Yes, he may be a 32 year-old man hanging around schools but the teenage muscles are tender and soft on his teeth. And the young, fresh blood was easy to swallow.

Slipping his tattered, blue Converse shoes on, Frank grabbed his phone and left his house, heading to the school, not bothering to wash the blood from under his fingernails.

* * *

Receiving the usual suspicious, uncomfortable glares, Frank flicks his eyes from face to face. To be honest, between the skinny, drug-ridden boys and the whorish, dolled-up girls, Frank wished he liked chicken.

The odd metalhead walks out, the hair dye covering their collar. Frank isn't interested in them though. He's interested in a young, healthy, hot boy who walks out with his jet-black hair draping over his face. He recognizes the boy as Gerard.

As the teenager walks by, he glances up at Frank's face and smiles politely, his hands shoved into his pocket. Frank grabs his arm and says,

"You're too easy. I'm Frank. Care to join me for a drink?"

The boy is still frozen in a walking pose. He slowly turns his head to face Frank with an evil grin spread across his face, his eyes completely black for a second. They immediately return to their normal state as Gerard swings around and grins happily.

"Yeah, sure." He says, "I'd love to."  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
In the booth at the bar, Frank swallows his beer down before slamming the glass down onto the table, wrapping one arm around Gerard's shoulder. He shuts his eyes and leans into the boy's ear while whispering,

"How do you taste?"

Gerard blushed and meets Frank's eyes.

"Succulent, fresh and tender." He replied in a joking tone, though he means his words.

A little surprised, Frank smirks and says,

"What about your cock?"

Gerard doesn't reply. Instead he pushes Frank under the table, unzips his jeans and pulls his cock out. He can't help the low groan that escapes his mouth as Frank immediately wraps his lips around Gerard's dick.

"This is the quickest date I've ever been on." Gerard chuckled, happy that there was a board on the other side of the table, making sure no-one could see Frank.

He gulped down his beer and groaned, shoving his hand into Frank's hair and tugging sharply.

"I know what you want. You don't have to do this bullshit here. Let's go to your place."

Frank licked his lips and nodded with a smirk. He crawled out from under the table as Gerard zipped his jeans up. Immediately, they left.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
In arriving at Frank's apartment, Gerard had already unzipped his jeans again and pulled his dick out as soon as they got through the door.

"Eager, are we?" Frank teased, quickly pulling Gerard's jeans and boxers off.

While Gerard removed his shirt, Frank stripped off and led the boy to the living room, stumbling onto the couch. Falling on top of Frank, Gerard grinned and ran his tongue over the man's nipple.

"How old are you?" Frank asked, "You're very experienced."

"I'm 18 but I know what you like." Gerard replied smugly.

Frank didn't understand how Gerard would know these things but he was more than happy to roll with it.

Moaning, Frank grabbed Gerard's hips and pulled him up so that he was hovering above Frank's dick. Spitting on his hand, Frank rubbed his cock, lubricating it before Gerard lowered himself onto him.

Frank smirked at Gerard's high-pitches gasps.

"You sound like a girl." He mocked.

Gerard growled, baring his teeth and revealing that his canines had grown into long, threatening fangs. To be honest, Frank was more jealous than scared.

"Motherfucker, I wish I had them." He whined, to which Gerard giggled and raised his hips, only to slam back down.

"You're not scared?" Gerard asked, seemingly taunting.

Frank scoffed.

"As if," He laughed, "I eat people with _regular_ teeth. I'm probably more of a monster than you."

Again, Gerard forced his hips down, beginning to ride Frank.

"Oh, yeah?" Gerard grinned, "Bite me, then."

Frank licked his lips, hungry to dig his teeth into Gerard's shoulder. Before he did, he grabbed Gerard's hair and smashed their lips together in a violent kiss. Breaking apart, Frank sniffed down Gerard's neck before inhaling deeply, taking in his scent.

"You smell fresh." He complimented and stretched his jaw apart, piercing the teenager's pale, fragile skin.

Blood poured into his mouth as he ripped each muscle apart, chewing and swallowing the meat.

"Fuck, you taste good." He said, blood pouring down his chin.

To Frank's surprise, Gerard's shoulder had healed, looking as it had before he'd fed from it.

Still riding Frank, Gerard met his eyes and said,

"My turn."

Without hesitation, Gerard sank his fangs into Frank's jugular, sucking as he lifted his hips and slammed them down repeatedly, still feeling the ache in his shoulder. 

Everything was so fucking perfect.

Unconscious, Frank lolled his head to the side while Gerard took advantage of him completely. Feeling Frank's body shudder as he came, Gerard pulled off and tore his fangs away from Frank's neck, ensuring he had enough blood to survive. 

He licked over the wounds to heal them and wrapped his fingers around his cock, shuffling up so that he was straddling Frank's chest. After a few strokes, Gerard was streaking Frank's cheeks and lips with come, watching as it dripped down to meet with the blood.

Reveling in Frank's beauty, he leaned down to kiss his lips, licking some of the blood and come from the corner of Frank's mouth. Content, Gerard got off of Frank and put his clothes back on, leaving as soon as he was ready.

* * *

Frank woke up feeling drowsy and oh-so-fucking good. Heaving himself off of his blood-stained sofa, he walked to his bedroom and put a shirt and some boxers on.

Fuck, his life was crazy.

He was a anti-animal eating cannibal that fucked and ate vampires.

Ho-ly shit.

Standing in front of the full-height mirror, Frank looked himself up and down. He had dried blood down his neck and across his chest and torso. He looked paler, though. And that was saying something because he was three quarters Italian.

Maybe he was sick? Nah, ever since he became a cannibal his immune system was fucking perfect.

Suddenly, it hit him. He had been bitten by a vampire but not killed. He'd survived it. Gerard fucking turned him. And fuck, if that wasn't awesome.

Frank leaned closer to the mirror and imagined Gerard's blood pouring into his mouth, imagined all of his victims' sweet blood.

Smiling, Frank revealed his own fangs. He bit his lip and kneeled in front of the mirror, palming his crotch while gazing into his own eyes. Slowly, they turned completely black. Frank pushed his hand harder against himself, his mouth opening slightly, letting his fangs peek out.

His half-lidded eyes stared into the reflection as he licked his lips and stood up. Frank needed to find Gerard, and now, as a vampire, he knew exactly how to do that.

* * *

 

Dressed in a suit and tie, Frank roamed the streets of Belleville, sniffing for Gerard's scent. As he approached Manor Road, he caught it.

Snarling, Frank picked up the pace and found himself at Gerard's door less than a second later.

_'Oh, fuck, that's right. Super-speed.'_

He knocked calmly on the door, his heart racing as the teenager's scent filled his nose with each deep breath. As the door flew open, Frank was met with a tall, blonde woman.

"And who might you be, handsome?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm Frank. A friend of Gerard's." Frank replied.

"You look older than him. You ain't a dealer, are ya?" The woman said, confusing Frank.

"Uh, no..." Frank mumbled, realizing that this woman was Gerard's mother but she was human.

"Well, come in, honey. I'm Donna Way." Donna introduced and invited Frank in, showing him down to the basement, which was apparently Gerard's room.

Leaving quietly, Donna left Frank and Gerard alone. The boy, unaware of who was in his room, inhaled deeply and turned to face Frank, a dark grin across his face.

"Hey, kitty." He flirted, standing up and approaching Frank.

Gerard was taller but he still acted submissively to Frank, who had pulled Gerard into a passionate kiss. Breaking away, Frank smiled, showing his newfound fangs.

"Ooh, impressive." Gerard praised, running his finger across one of the longer fangs, "Show me your eyes, honey."

Frank obliged and blinked, his eyes turning black again.

"So beautiful. So sexy. So goddamn hot..." Gerard was practically drooling by now.

Frank smiled, biting his lip and arching his spine toward Gerard.

"Hmm, I think I'll be fucking you this time..." Gerard drawled, licking a long stripe up Frank's neck.

Panting slightly, Frank nodded. Feeling overwhelmed he said,

"Jesus, you're almost half my age."

Gerard laughed and kissed his jaw.

"Uh-huh. Now neither of us will age ever again." He smiled.

Both men sniffed at eachothers' necks as their eyes turned black and their fangs grew.

"I'm hungry. You?" Gerard asked, licking his lips and stroking Frank's hip under his shirt.

Frank nodded and they both tore into eachothers' throats, moaning and screaming and fucking loving it.

It was, again, so. Fucking. Perfect.

* * *

 

Covered in come, Frank crawled across Gerard and out of the bed, making his way to the adjoined bathroom.

_'Handy.'_

Since he was naked, all he had to do was stand at the toilet, aim and piss.

Fuck, commando was freeing.

Washing his hands, Frank took a nearby sponge and washed over his torso and neck, which were covered in blood. Afterwards, he scrubbed his face free of blood too and brushed his teeth.

Appearing behind him, Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank, his hands sticky from, again, blood.

"Hygiene is overrated." He smirked and turned Frank around, kissing him sweetly.

Frank tasted the hint of blood on Gerard's lips and felt his fangs grow, as well as his dick. Immediately turned on, Frank dropped to his knees and kissed over Gerard's stomach and hips. Taking Gerard's soft cock into his mouth, Frank scraped his teeth along the tip of Gerard's dick, hearing him hiss.

"Motherfucker, don't. If I bleed from there then I'm fucked." He laughed.

Frank kissed the tip in apology and licked the underside of Gerard's semi-hard dick. He wrapped his lips around it and slowly pushed his head down. He heard Gerard whine and decided that the time for teasing was over as he bobbed his head up and down quickly, making sure that he didn't scratch Gerard's cock with his fangs. Pulling off, Frank breathed,

"Fuck, this is difficult with fangs."

Gerard giggled and said,

"You'll get used to it."

Frank continued sucking Gerard off, his tongue working against the underside. His own hand slid down his torso and across his own hips before wrapping his fingers around himself. Gerard's hand fell onto his head and tugged his hair gently, praising him. Frank kept taking Gerard's cock down his throat, enjoying the weight on his tongue, the way it filled his mouth.

"Fuck, Frank... C'mon, get up." He ordered and pulled Frank off of his cock, lifting him up off the ground.

"Face the sink and look at the mirror." Gerard commanded, to which Frank obeyed.

Frank instinctively knew to bend over as he looked at his reflection closely. His eyes had turned black again, as had Gerard's. He felt a hand run down his back and over his ass.

"Third time in two days, huh?" Gerard smiled.

Frank grinned,

"Yeah, but you're topping more than I am."

"That's 'cause you're a little newborn." Gerard teased and spread Frank's cheeks apart, rubbing his shaft in between them.

Frank could hear Gerard's heavy breathing but he didn't dare to look. Gerard had told him to look at his own reflection and Frank wouldn't disobey him. Pushing back, Frank whined, eager for Gerard to just push into him and fuck him as rough as ever.

"I know, Frankie." Gerard soothed and positioned his dick so that the tip was prodding against Frank's hole.

Biting his lip, Frank whined again but didn't push back this time. He was patient and as a reward for his patience, Gerard slowly pushed into him, still spreading his cheeks apart. Frank remained silent apart from the heavy breathing and high pitched gasps that escaped his throat.

God, he was a slut.

Taking his time, Gerard pulled his hips back again and waited three seconds. Suddenly, he slammed into Frank, holding Frank's head up by his hair so that he could see the face he made. 

The shock, the arousal, the fucking pleasure. All showing on his face as he stood up straight and arched bach against Gerard's thrusts, which were getting faster and deeper by the minute.

Soon, both men were moaning and grunting, the sex becoming more violent and angry.

"Motherfucker, yes! _Please_ , yes!" Frank cried, almost sobbing.

He held his moans in for a few seconds, only to gasp out a scream.

Gerard wrapped his arm around Frank's neck, making his back arch even further. He growled into Frank's ear and continued thrusting.

"You're mine, now. You understand?" He snarled.

Frank was crying now, black, tar-ish tears pouring down his face. His eyes were squinted but not closed. He was still watching himself in the mirror with blurry vision and he was a mess.

A hot, vampiric, insane mess.

"Yes, fuck. I'm yours! Only for you. Please just -- Can I come, please?" He bawled.

Gerard licked the shell of Frank's ear and said,

"Yes, baby. Come all over yourself." 

Frank grabbed his cock and aimed it upwards, pumping it as fast as he could. Once he felt Gerard release inside him, Frank came all over his stomach, his chest and his neck. As Gerard pulled out, Frank quickly turned around and shoved his lips against Gerard's.

"Fuck, I love you. I love you so much." He whimpered.

Gerard smiled and kissed his nose,

"I love you, too."

* * *

 

"So, I'm guessing you gotta work somewhere, right?" Gerard asked as he walked Frank home at normal speed.

They were already almost there.

"Yeah, I work at the rock bar on Hill Street. Y'know, 'Devil Crown'?" Frank answered, "You've probably seen me behind the bar before."

"Yeah, I did. You've worked there for two and a half years, and the first time I saw you was the first day you began working there." Gerard stated, "I've been in love with you ever since."

Frank laughed,

"So you used your vampire voodoo powers to plague my mind with cannibalistic urges and, the more recent one, thoughts of you? Nice."

Gerard smiled, knowing Frank was joking. He was right, though. That's what happened.

"Uh, yeah. Pretty much." Gerard admitted and Frank froze.

Turning around slowly, Frank blinked and revealed his black eyes and said,

"What?" He snarled, "Do you know how... How much you've changed my life?"

Gerard flinched slightly, knowing newborns were vicious. Frank continued as he turned to face him.

"Gerard that's so... That's so messed up. What the fuck?!?" Frank yelled and lunged toward Gerard, capturing him in a tight... A tight hug?

"Oh my fucking God," Frank breathed, "Thank you so much for showing me this life. I would've fucking killed myself by now if you hadn't done that."

Gerard hugged Frank back and followed him into his apartment building, right into his house.

"So... You're not mad?" Gerard said, confused.

"Oh, I'm mad alright. But I mean mad as in crazy. I'm fucking nuts!" Frank laughed and removed his blazer.

"Yeah, but that's why I love you." Gerard complimented and Frank blushed, leaning forward to kiss Gerard's cheek.

"Love ya too, babe." He said and began unbuttoning his shirt, looking at Gerard expectantly with a smirk on his face.

Catching on, Gerard began stripping off. First his shoes, then his hoodie, then his jeans... And so on. Frank was still unbuttoning his pants so Gerard told him,

"I'll be in your bedroom, waiting." And he left.

Walking out of the living room, Gerard roamed down the short, narrow hall and peeked in through each open door, finally finding the bedroom. Already naked except from his boxers, Gerard crawled onto the bed and slipped his underwear off, turning onto his knees and elbows as he faced the headboard.

"Good boy," Frank's voice came and his voice was so low and thick with lust that it made Gerard shiver.

Feeling the bed dip as Frank climbed onto it, Gerard felt himself be pulled up and pushed against the wall, his stomach pressed against the headboard.

"Oh, fuck this is hot." He murmured under his breath.

Frank had clearly heard him as he pushed his naked, hard cock against Gerard's ass.

"It is isn't it?" He agreed, smiling into Gerard's ear before licking the shell around it, down to the neck, then the shoulder.

He stretched his jaw apart and plunged his fangs into Gerard's shoulder, hearing him moan as the blood poured down his back. Frank moved his hand between Gerard's ass cheeks and slowly slid two fingers in, relishing in the slow, shuddering breath that Gerard let out.

"O-oh..." He gasped and felt Frank's fingers curl inside him, brushing against his prostate as the man licked over the wound.

"Yeah, who's the newborn now?" Frank taunted, his testosterone overcoming Gerard's, "You little fucking whore, panting at the lightest touch."

Gerard felt small, he felt controlled and he loved the versatility of the relationship when it came to these moments. When he was Frank's little bitch.

"Call me 'sir'." Frank ordered, roughly pulling his fingers out of Gerard and spitting down Gerard's crack.

"O-Okay, sir." Gerard choked out and fuck, if he didn't love this.

"You're so obedient, Gerard. Even though, despite our ages, you're more powerful and more in control of me than I am. So why do you act so submissively for me?" Frank wondered.

Stretching his arms behind him so that he could spread his own ass apart, Gerard put his forehead against the wall and said,

"I can't tell you yet." Gerard simply replied and pushed his hips back in anticipation, his cheeks still spread, revealing his shaved ass.

"Oh, isn't that cute..." Frank smiled, looking at the smooth, spit-covered skin as he rubbed the head of his dick against Gerard's hole.

Pushing in slowly, Frank took a firm grip of Gerard's hips and began thrusting, his hold becoming tighter as his thrusts quickened. Both men moaning, Frank now had Gerard flat against the wall, shoving his cock into him forcefully.

"You're a fucking... Oh, god. More!" Gerard shouted, not finishing his sentence.

"I'm a what, baby?" Frank grunted as he violently slammed into the teenager.

"You're a fucking king! _God_ , just keep fucking me, please! I'm so close!" Gerard was speaking in slurred moans by now and Frank obliged, continuing to fuck into him.

"A king? 'Sir' was sufficient, honey. No need to go that far." Frank chuckled and licked up the back of Gerard's neck as he snuck his hand round to wrap his fingers around Gerard's hard shaft, jerking it quickly.

Without being able to reply, Gerard tipped his head back and uttered out one final groan before coming all over Frank's hand and slamming his ass back to meet Frank's thrusts. Soon, Frank was coming too and he quickly pulled out, letting some of his jizz lie over Gerard's lower back.

"You don't understand, Frank. You're a king. Like, a 'born to become a vampire and rule the underworld' type of king." Gerard huffed as he lay down next to his dominant.

Frank just let Gerard's words tumble around his mind. It made sense, so why make a big deal out of it?

"Cool." He said and kissed Gerard's forehead, "I'm sleepy. G'night, babe."

Gerard didn't bother to worry him about it either so he just remained silent. Crawling under the covers, both men fell asleep in eachother's arms and snoozed.

Oh well, Frank could worry about his night shift tomorrow in the morning.

* * *

 

"So, are we, like, able to go out in the sun?" Frank asked, pacing alongside Gerard on the way to his work. 

It was Sunday night now, so the bar wouldn't be too busy.

"Yeah. Well, we are, because we're part Italian. Some fuckers aren't that lucky and get _really_ bad sunburn." Gerard explained, "See, most vampires have Italian descent and can go to the beach or whatever. But then there are some who have like, Scottish descent. And they're fucked."

Frank just nodded,

"But don't you have a Scottish dad?" He pondered.

"Yeah, how'd you know about that?" Gerard replied.

Frank just tapped his nose and smiled, grabbing Gerard's hand.

"So what else can we or can't we do?"

"Well, we have a really high sex-drive. So there's that. Um, we have to choose an eternal mate. We can't sleep around. So with a high sex-drive, we kind of have to turn our mate into one of us if they're human."

Frank slowed his pace and blushed,

"So, like... We're eternal boyfriends now?"

Gerard grinned and nodded his head, glad Frank seemed happy about that.

"Oh, fuck! I'm a king!" Frank yelled suddenly, getting strange looks from people across the road, "What's up with that?"

"Erm, well... You know how in Twilight, they have the Volturi?" Gerard asked, Frank nodded, "Well, your family are basically them. But in real life. And they're not called the Volturi."

"But, my family were murdered when I was a kid. All my aunts and uncles, even my parents."

"I know. It was people who were against the Ieros' rulings who killed them. Thankfully, my grandparents set out to kill anyone who went against your family afterwards in order to keep the next heir safe." Gerard explained.

Frank's eyes widened as he asked,

"So your family saved me?"

Gerard smiled and brought Frank's hand up to his mouth, kissing it.

"They said that the next heir was my destined mate."

"Oh my god, that's so cute!" Frank giggled.

"The versatility in our relationship is because of the fact that even though you're a king, I turned you. Making us equally powerful, therefore both able to be dominant."

Frank bit his lip, thinking back to yesterday morning, when Gerard had him up against the sink.

"Y'all right there, Frankie?" Gerard laughed, breaking Frank away from his thoughts.

"Yeah, just... Thinkin'. 'Bout you." Frank smirked as they reached the bar.

"Would I be allowed to come in and talk to you while you work?" Gerard asked and Frank just led him inside as Gerard continued, "I might be able to help you stop your eyes changing. I can give you a few tips."

Greeting his manager, Frank led Frank behind the bar and leaned against it.

"Yeah, why do they change. Like, what triggers it?" He asked.

"Arousal, anger and of course, hunger. And our tears are black because the same chemical that changes our eyes stains our tears. Cool, huh?" Gerard grinned.

"So when we get angry or hungry or aroused, do the others come along with it?"

"Yeah, that's why the sex is so vicious and we start eating eachother. But we heal easily." Gerard mentioned, "We're basically immortal unless our brains shut down. But that only happens when our skulls are crushed."

"Awesome. So, if we're eternal mates, does that mean that no-one else can turn me on?"

Gerard smiled and nodded, glad Frank was beginning to understand.

"Yeah, but other people can make you angry or hungry but you'll learn to come to me for that. Fighting with you will be fun, 'cause you'll be stronger." Gerard complimented.

"Is that cause I'm a newborn?" Frank said, lowering his tone in case someone heard them.

"Uh-huh." Gerard nodded, "And also 'cause you're the High King."

"Oh, shit. I forgot about that. So do I have lots of responsibilities?"

"No, you just have to keep the vamps in check. But werewolves don't exist, so we're good. I'm sure you'll do a great job. You'll be a fantastic leader." Gerard praised and Frank bit his lip.

Fuck, he was the king of vampires. The king of a species he had only become. He was human for the past 32 years of his life, eating people and dumping their bones in the river.

Now he had a hot, forever-18 vampire for a boyfriend who bent to his will. His life was fucking _awesome_. 

And as he looked Gerard up and down, with his fucking tight, leather jeans and his 'Iron Maiden' t-shirt, Frank felt his eyes turn black again and his fangs grow inside his mouth. He could wear shades to cover his eyes but even with his mouth closed, you could see the way the fangs protruded under his lips. Both the top and bottom set.

"See something you like?" Gerard teased and Frank gave a snarl in return, sneering and revealing a few of his fangs as a threat.

Arousal, anger and hunger. He could feel it all.

Gerard smirked and looked around, seeing that the place was dead. He quickly grabbed Frank's hand and ran to the bathroom, entering the first cubicle he could see. Gerard closed the toilet lid down and sat Frank on top of it, dropping to his knees and unzipping Frank's denim jeans.

"Your Highness," He said, looking up with his own coal-coloured eyes, "May I?"

Frank replied with a rough tug on Gerard's hair before shoving his mouth onto his dick. Letting out a loud moan, Frank felt the light scrape of Gerard's fangs and his hands tightened in Gerard's hair. Holding his wrist up to Frank as he bobbed his head up and down, sucking hard, Gerard immediately felt Frank's teeth dig into his vein and his hands hold Gerard's wrist tightly as he fed.

Pulling off of his boyfriend's cock, Gerard panted,

"Drink until you're full, Your Highness." He offered and felt Frank dig his fangs in deeper in appreciation.

Gerard was hungry now, too. So he used his free hand to pull Frank's jeans down and open Frank's legs some more before wrapping a hand around Frank's cock and biting into his inner thigh. Frank pulled off of the blood-covered wrist and screamed with pain and pleasure. It hurt so good when Gerard bit him, and with a strong hand jerking him off, Frank couldn't hold his orgasm in any longer.

Seconds later, he was coming into Gerard's hair, his thirst quenched and his dick going soft. Gerard continued to suckle on Frank's thigh quietly, his breathing only slightly heavy. Soon, Gerard broke off and grabbed Frank's calf, putting it inbetween his legs as he rutted against Frank's shin, humping his leg like a dog.  
A dog who's face was covered in crimson blood and who's hard-on was pressing against Frank's leg, shifting with each of Gerard's hip movements.

Groaning, Gerard came into his boxers and kissed Frank's bare thigh.

"Thank you, my King." He said, breathless and bowing his head in respect to his leader.

Frank felt so fucking powerful.

After helping Gerard up, Frank stood up and recomposed himself before rushing out of the cubicle so that the men could wash their faces at the sinks. Looking into the mirror with the blood still dripping from his chin, his eyes regular now, Frank thought back to the morning before again, when Gerard fucked him against the sink, and closed his eyes slightly as his dick twitched.

 _'Goddammit, Gerard.'_ He thought as he splashed his face with water and scrubbed the blood off of his face.

Looking to his boyfriend, Frank saw the boy bow his head again, not looking up.

"You never did this before you told me, so why the sudden extreme loyalty?" Frank asked, running his hand through Gerard's tousled hair and scratching his scalp for a second.

He felt Gerard hum appreciatively with his head still down before replying,

"Because after the first official feeding, you're named as the High King. And vampires of a less powerful position, which is everyone, have to treat you with complete respect. It's the law, unless you say otherwise, of course."

Frank thought over what Gerard had said for a moment.

"So if I were to say that you were of an equal position to me, would you be excluded from those laws?" He said, putting his hand on Gerard's chin and tilting his face up, admiring the pretty boy before him.

Gerard nodded.

"Well, I hereby name you a High Vampire, which is a position equal to mine. So you are excluded from any laws that regard respect to higher positions." Frank smiled and kissed Gerard sweetly.

"Sir, you don't have to do this." Gerard said, his eyes sparkling, making him look innocent and young.

And fuck, if that didn't make Frank a little horny.

"I told you, you don't have to call me that." He spoke.

"I know but it turns us both on so I'll say it when necessary." Gerard winked and they both left the bathroom.

* * *

 

The bar only had about twelve people in and they were all sitting at booths, so Frank was able to just talk to Gerard and find out about him.

"Oh my god, I fucking love Metallica!" Frank exclaimed, jumping a little.

"I'm so glad that we were destined to be together." Gerard said sincerely, "For fucking eternity, Frank. _Eternity_. I love you."

"I love you too, Gerard. My beautiful, young, loyal High Vampire." Frank replied and pecked Gerard's nose, watching him scrunch it.

It was so fucking cute.

"Hey!" A drunken man slurred, "You faggots better keep that to yourselves."

Gerard turned to face Frank and their eyes met, both nodding and walking over to the man. He was alone and looked homeless. He must have wasted a donation on some whisky. Which was good, because it made this a lot easier on Frank.

"Sir, could we talk to you out back? In private, please." Frank said politely.

The man nodded and Gerard and Frank led him out to the back alley. Immediately, Gerard shoved the hobo against the wall and growled in his face.

"Got something against faggots, do ya?" He sneered as Frank calmly leaned against the same wall the hobo was against and observed Gerard.

He felt proud of his baby. 

Gerard looked to him and saw him staring. Frank smirked and blew a kiss, causing Gerard to blush. Snapping his eyes back to the homeless man, Gerard stepped back before taking the man's arm in both his hands and putting his foot against the man's stomach.

Suddenly, the man's arm was torn off and thrown into a nearby dumpster. Frank put his hand over the man's mouth to muffle the screams. Gerard ripped the other arm off before he grabbed the front of the man's head as Frank removed his hand. Gripping the hobo's forehead, Gerard pulled it back then smashed the man's skull into the wall, hearing it shatter from the force.

Frank picked the man's body up and tossed it into the dumpster and went back into the building with Gerard, silent. Going back to the bar, Gerard took his seat again and Frank went back behind the bar.

"So we both have super-strength too, huh? I'm glad it's controllable." Frank laughed.

Gerard smiled in return and began pointing to something behind Frank, a childish pout on his face. Frank looked behind him to see the shelves of alcohol.

"What, you want a drink?" He asked, pointing behind him, "You're underage, baby."

Gerard frowned and flipped Frank off,

"I can't even lie and say I've been eighteen for years, because you know I was born a vampire. So I am only eighteen. But I'll still look this pretty at twenty-one so give me beer!" He whined and Frank giggled.

"No, honey. You're only legal for sex."

Gerard growled lightly and crawled over the bar, taking a bottle of beer anyway.

He held it up to Frank and smiled,

"Haha, got it anyway!"

Frank didn't reply and snatched the beer away from Gerard.

"I said no." He stated.

"I don't have to do what you say!" Gerard retorted, reaching for the beer but failing when Frank turned away.

"Gerard, I fucking said no. So fuck off." He warned, still facing away from Gerard.

"Ugh," The teenager huffed, "You're no fun."

Gerard crawled back over the bar and onto his seat, clearly pissed.

"Don't be angry, baby. I just don't want you getting drunk right now." Frank said, putting his hand over his boyfriend's, who immediately snatched his own hand away.

Standing up, Gerard announced,

"I'm gonna go get some cocaine. Fuck you, Frank."

Luckily, no-one else heard him. He walked out, leaving Frank to stand quietly. Waiting until Gerard was gone to run after him.

Once Frank was out the door, he caught Gerard strutting down the street, heading towards the dealers' area. Ensuring no-one could see him, Frank used his super-speed to catch up to Gerard, a hand covering his mouth to make sure he couldn't shout. Frank put his mouth to Gerard's ear, his fully-grown fangs scratching the shell.

"You've made me very angry, Gerard. And you know I can immediately remove your title as High Vampire. Then you'd have to obey me. But right now, I'm angry in public and I'm going to super-speed you to my place and teach you why you should fucking listen to me. Capiche?" He whispered, holding his free arm around Gerard's throat, feeling the boy gulp.

Gerard nodded, not bothering to struggle against Frank's hold. He knew he'd made a big mistake.

* * *

 

Once they had arrived at Frank's apartment, Gerard immediately knelt before Frank and bowed his head. Frank, who was standing up straight with his fists clenched, began to speak.

"What was it that made you decide to go against me, Gerard?" Frank asked, starting to walk slowly around Gerard.

"I d-don't know. I just wanted t-to drink." Gerard stuttered, feeling Frank's anger radiating from him.

"And I told you no. So you tried to steal the alcohol." Frank stated, to which Gerard nodded.

"I'm sorry." Gerard sniffled, sounding like he was going to start crying.

"Shush." Frank ordered, "So why did you decide to try and get cocaine?"

"I honestly don't know, Your Highness. I'm so sorry." Gerard pleaded, keeping his head down.

"I'm very mad at you." Frank spoke, "And you know what comes with anger..."

Gerard slowly lifted his head to see Frank standing tall in front of him, smirking. Gerard thought that at this moment, Frank was referring to hunger and arousal but apparently Frank meant pain.

Frank, ran his hand through Gerard's hair soothingly, watching as Gerard smiled and leaned into the touch. Grasping Gerard's hair and looking at Gerard's closed eyes, Frank lifted his clenched fist and brought it down onto Gerard's nose with a loud crunch.

Gerard's eyes flew open as he fell onto his back, Frank stomping on his chest with a huge grin across his face. Gerard let out a pained yelp before catching Frank's foot and pulling on it, bringing Frank to the ground. He quickly crawled onto Frank, straddling his waist and beating into his jaw with as much force as he could conjure. Watching Frank's dark eyes look back at him, Gerard smiled back, both of their fangs fully-grown and visible.

Gerard shuffled back so that he was straddling Frank's hips and was now punching into his ribs. Frank began pushing his hips up, moaning and growling at Gerard, wishing he would just ride him already.

"C'mon, Gee! Just fucking get naked already!" Frank groaned and sat up as both men took their t-shirts off.

Gerard stood up and kicked his shoes off, along with his socks. He quickly pulled his jeans and boxers off, looking back to Frank who was lying on the floor, naked and absolutely beautiful.

Gerard grinned and crawled on top of Frank again, feeling the shaft of Frank's dick rub between his cheeks each time he rutted down. He shuffled back slightly and moved his hips down again, feeling Frank's leaking tip slip into his tight hole already.

"Oh, fuck!" Gerard exclaimed, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Me neither." Frank laughed airily, panting as Gerard put his hands on his stomach and bounced on his dick.

"My King, my wonderful King... I love you so much..." Gerard praised, and threw his head back, his mouth stretching open but his throat so torn that no words could escape.

Frank saw Gerard's fangs glimmer under the light before they came down and captured his neck, puncturing his jugular yet again.  
It reminded Frank of the first time he fucked Gerard. Gerard still managed to ride him as he drank from his neck. Back then, Frank passed out but now he was able to stay awake and feel the blood spill down his shoulder.

Once Gerard pulled away from Frank's neck, he pressed his lips to the man's, his hips still moving. Frank could taste his own blood on Gerard's soft lips and couldn't wait to plunge his own fangs into Gerard's neck.

After licking his own blood from Gerard's chin, Frank did just that. Sucking desperately at the wound, savouring the sweet taste that filled his mouth and drowned his tongue. Frank felt Gerard shudder above him, hearing him moan as he came onto Frank's chest, moving his head down to lick it off and suck on Frank's nipples.

After pulling off of Gerard's neck, Frank thrust his hips up to meet Gerard's movements and was soon coming inside Gerard, aware this time.

"I'm glad I'm awake this time." Frank breathed once Gerard pulled off and lay beside him, "And I love you too, by the way."

Gerard smiled and watched Frank stand up, holding his hand out for Gerard to take. Within a matter of seconds, they were in bed and sound asleep, blood staining Frank's white sheets.

* * *

 

Frank was woken up by the feeling of sharp teeth scraping up his leg, a tongue following them. He realized that his calf was covered in blood as he looked down to see Gerard licking the two small puncture wounds until they were healed.

"Sorry. Couldn't wait for breakfast." The teenager smiled, and licked up Frank's naked thigh, tracing his tongue around the tattoos on his hips.

"Shoulda woke me up." Frank mumbled sleepily while he rubbed his eyes and sat up, meeting Gerard's eyes.

They were still black, which could only mean that Gerard hadn't gotten off yet. Grinning with his own fangs, Frank grabbed Gerard's hair and pulled him up for a deep kiss.

"Whatcha wanna do today, Way?" Frank asked breathlessly, "Gonna eat my ass for me?"

Gerard's eyes widened as he nodded eagerly, quickly flipping Frank over and putting him onto his knees and elbows. Frank just waited as Gerard kissed down his spine, leaving a cool, wet trail down Frank's back.

"C'mon, Gee..." Frank whined, pushing his hips back.

He was already hard and hadn't fed yet, which meant he wasn't in the mood for teasing.

Reaching his arms back to grip Gerard's hair, Frank pushed the boy's face into his ass, gasping when he felt a warm tongue against his hole. He hummed and rocked back, feeling Gerard lap at his ass as he reached his hand round to squeeze Frank's dick before stroking it slowly.

"Just get me off so I can feed, Way!" Frank groaned, his eyes rolling up into the back of his fucking brain because, holy shit, Gerard was fucking good at this.

He felt Gerard chuckle behind him before the boy's free hand came up to enter him. Moving his face away to let his hands do the work, Gerard spoke,

"I could come like this, Frankie. Just watching you get off. Or I could rut my dick against your ass until I came on your back. Can I do that, Frankie?"

Frank, unable to speak properly with a hand on his dick and three fingers in his ass, just nodded his head on the mattress, whining when Gerard's fingers left him. The hand on his dick still pumping him, Frank pressed his nose into the sheets, smelling Gerard's scent while he moaned. Gerard shuffled forward on his knees, continuing to stroke Frank while he put his own cock in between Frank's ass cheeks, rubbing his shaft in between them.

"Motherfucker, I used to be Catholic." Frank muttered and pushed back against Gerard.

Gerard thrusted his hips up quicker, the hand on Frank's dick not faltering. Soon, Frank was coming into the sheets while Gerard came on his back.

"I should get a fucking maid." Frank mumbled as he turned around and pulled Gerard over, digging his fangs into the teenager's neck.

Once he was satisfied, Frank slid his teeth out and kissed the spot he had bitten.

"I love you, Gerard." He said softly.

Gerard snuggled into him, still kneeling up.

"I love you too, Frankie." He replied, content.

* * *

 

Bored and on his phone, Gerard decided to search Frank's name into Google. A shit-ton of results appeared, all about Frank's ancestors. But what caught Gerard's eye was a band named 'leATHERMOUTH'. 

Clicking on the Youtube link and putting his earphones in, Gerard saw that the video was filmed in the local music store, Vintage Vinyl. He also saw that Frank was the fucking frontman. Now, Gerard knew Frank loved to play guitar but he never knew Frank was the vocalist for an aggro-punk band.

Gerard continued to watch the video, Frank at the convenience store while he sat in the living room. Gerard saw Frank thrashing around in the video, screaming his lungs out but what caught his eye the most was Frank's appearance.

He was quite fat, and his beard was a lot thicker than the current layer of stubble Frank had now. Gerard could see Frank's chub spilling out under his two shirts, and to be honest, Gerard liked this Frank.

A lot.

He liked the chubby Frank that screamed in little girls' faces and stood on record stands, punching himself in the face with adrenaline. Before he knew it, Gerard was so turned on by the video that he was completely hard and palming himself. He looked at the clock on the wall, realizing that Frank should have been back by now.

Gerard took one earphone out, trying to see if Frank could be heard in the kitchen. He couldn't. Suddenly, a strong hand was on Gerard's shoulder and a moist, warm breath hit the shell of his ear.

"Is my little Gee trying to research me?" Frank whispered, his hand sliding from Gerard's shoulder down to Gerard's clothed chest.

Gerard stood up quickly and saw that Frank was looking at him expectantly, an eyebrow raised. Gerard's skin-tight, leather jeans really weren't hiding his hard-on, which Frank had clearly noticed by now.

"I was bored, so I Googled your name and that came up and I just _really_ liked the music." Gerard explained, his fangs scratching his lip when he spoke quickly.

"Oh? So why are you so turned on?" Frank smirked, stepping forward and cupping the bulge in Gerard's jeans, rubbing it slightly.

Gerard wasn't able to reply, too turned on to make proper words. Instead, he just uttered out a moan and kissed Frank, who quickly pushed him off. 

"C'mon, Gerard. Kissing me isn't going to get you off the hook. Explain why you're hard." Frank persisted and removed his hand from Gerard's crotch.

"I j-just think that y-you're really hot w-when you scream."

Frank's smirk widened and he went over to his CD shelves, finding his 'XO' album. He rushed over to the CD player with it and put it on, looking to Gerard as 5th Period Massacre blared from the speakers. Gerard began rubbing himself, leaning on the arm of the sofa and tipping his head back, becoming lost in the music. He had fed less than an hour ago, so he wasn't necessarily hungry but he wanted to bite Frank. To hear him scream like he had on the album.

Frank observed Gerard, seeing the way his fangs peaked out as he gasped. Gerard was practically fucking his palm by now, just wanting to get off but Frank was having none of it. He walked over to the teenager and kneeled in front of him, pushing his hand away and unzipping his jeans, pulling them down so that he could pull Gerard's cock out of his boxers.

Frank quickly sucked Gerard's length into his mouth, his hands gripping Gerard's thighs as he bobbed his head up and down. He felt the head of Gerard's dick hit the back of his throat and looked up to see Gerard staring at him. Frank looked so beautiful with his lips wrapped tight around Gerard's cock, sliding perfectly up and down his shaft, just taking Gerard down his throat.

"Gonna come in your pretty li'l mouth, Frankie. 'M so close." Gerard slurred, his hips thrusting ever so slightly, meeting Frank's head movements.

Soon he was spilling into Frank's mouth, feeling Frank swallow his come as he continued to suck Gerard off until he was too sensitive.

Pulling off, Frank heard Leviathan come on the stereo, looking up to see Gerard's eyes widen before he pulled Frank up onto his feet, digging his fangs into Frank's pale neck. Frank began to sing along to the song,

"Who's a killer, who's a killer, who's a killer. Oh..." He grunted as Gerard sucked the blood from his jugular.

Just as Frank began to feel faint, Gerard stopped feeding and shoved Frank's face into his own neck as he palmed the man through his denim jeans. Frank began to drink from Gerard, moving his hips against the boy's gripping hands. Gerard slid Frank's zip down and shoved his hand into Frank's boxers, jerking him quickly and skilfully. Lapping over the holes in Gerard's neck, Frank moaned and kissed him, fucking into his soft hands.

"Yeah, that's it, baby..." He praised, looking down to see Gerard thumbing over his slit and Frank's orgasm was so close now.

Gerard covered the head of Frank's dick as he came into the boy's palm. After all, it was really difficult to get jizz stains out of black clothes. Frank pressed his lips to Gerard's roughly, licking over his lips and into his mouth.

After zipping his jeans back up and putting the toiletries he bought in the bathroom, Frank came out and asked,

"Wait, you're not a chubby chaser, are you?"

"What?!?" Gerard scoffed, obviously lying, "Pfft. No!"

Frank facepalmed, laughing,

"You totally are!"

Gerard blushed and flipped Frank off as the man sat next to him on the sofa.

"Don't you have school today?" Frank wondered.

"Yeah," Gerard said, trying to show off, "But I'm too crazy for that place, y'know? They just can't handle me."

"You're not seriously trying to get me to believe you right now, are you?" Frank sniggered, "You sound like such a douchebag!"

Gerard pinched Frank's arm and stuck his tongue out.

"Nah, but seriously. I'll just call in sick today." Gerard smiled, "I wanna hang with you."

"Aww, what a shame." Frank said, shoving Gerard off the couch, "You can hang with me later! Now get your ass to school!"

Gerard sighed,

"Ugh, _fine_."

Kissing Frank goodbye, Gerard went to school. He probably made it in time due to his powers. But now Frank was bored. Jeez, what did he do before he was a vampire?

Suddenly, Frank had an idea. Although he couldn't be bothered going to the store, he would anyway, because this was going to be brilliant.

* * *

 

As the school bell rang, Gerard rushed out of the building, surprised when he saw Frank.

"Hey!" The man waved, winking at the girls who walked by.

"Hi!" Gerard greeted, hugging Frank, "School is so fucking boring. Life is boring when you aren't there."

Frank smiled before asking,

"You wanna come to mine?"

"Yeah, hang on, just lemme text my mom." Gerard smiled, pulling his phone out before speedily typing a message in and sending it.

The two men walked back to Frank's house in silence, just holding hands happily.

* * *

 

"Okay, just wait here." Frank grinned, sitting Gerard on the sofa before rushing off to the kitchen.

Moments later, Frank walked out of the kitchen with a huge tray of platters, each holding an extremely fattening dessert. He sat it on the table in front of the sofa, giggling at Gerard's confused face.

"Okay, so I know how you got totally hard over the fat me... So I thought maybe you might have a thing for feeding me? I mean, I am a king..." Frank said, looking closely at Gerard's face, waiting for a reaction.

Gerard looked at the tray which had a plate of chocolate gateau, a large bowl of raspberry ripple ice cream and a plate of strawberries in melted chocolate. It also had a fork and a spoon on it, with a tissue sitting under them.

"Can I choose what I feed you first?" Gerard asked and Frank nodded.

Standing up, Gerard shoved Frank onto the middle of the couch, his skinny body barely taking up any space as he grinned up to his boyfriend.

"C'mon, kitty." He said, biting his lip with anticipation. "Daddy's hungry. Hungry for human food."

Gerard's eyes widened and he stared at Frank's.

"D- _Daddy_?" He stuttered, his jaw slack with surprise.

"Yeah, kitty. Feed Daddy until he's round again."

Gerard immediately grabbed the plate of cake and the fork, rushing over to sit in Frank's lap, straddling him as he picked off a bit of gateau with the fork.

"Say 'ahh', Daddy." Gerard said, making his voice sound a little bit more cutesy.

Frank opened his mouth and stared at Gerard's eager face while the cake entered his mouth. He closed his lips around the fork and swallowed the small bite whole.

"If you want me to put on weight, you're gonna have to do better than that." Frank smirked.

Gerard stuck his tongue out at Frank and used the fork to cut a slice of cake off, sitting the plate down beside them and picking the slice up.

"That's more like it, baby." Frank said and bit into the cake, chomping it down greedily.

It almost tasted as good as blood.

Cutting off more slices, Gerard fed Frank until the cake was finished, moving on to the ice cream. He messily put the spoonful of ice cream into Frank's mouth, some of it dripping down Frank's chin. Frank didn't seem to mind and just continued to swallow spoonful after spoonful of the cold dessert.

"Does Daddy want the strawberries or should I put them in the refrigerator?" Gerard asked, wiping the ice cream from Frank's chin with the tissue.

Frank, feeling full, told Gerard to put the food into the bin.

"Unless you want it, of course." He offered.

Gerard shook his head.

"I want to stay skinny so that I can still fit into my leather jeans." Gerard winked, slapping his ass before he went to dispose of the food.

Frank remained on the couch, his stomach slightly bloated.

"Gerard?" He called.

Gerard came rushing back into the living room, straddling Frank again.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just want to kiss you." Frank said and brought Gerard's lips to his, feeling the boy roll his hips down, causing Frank's semi to grow larger.

"I like it..." Gerard gulped, his voice low, "I like it when I call you 'Daddy'."

Frank chuckled,

"Hmm, me too, baby. Want me to fuck you?"

Gerard grinned and shifted back, standing up.

"Yeah. Yeah, please..." He breathed, holding his hand out for Frank to take.

They ran to the bedroom, Frank tossing Gerard on the bed, pulling his shoes and socks off. Gerard took his jeans and shirt off, taking some time. Frank was already naked and spitting on his hand, coating his dick with saliva by the time Gerard was done.

"C'mon, Frankie. Fuckin' finger me." Gerard panted, legs spread wide, eyes black.

Frank climbed onto the bed and held himself up over Gerard, kissing him while he snuck his fingers down past Gerard's balls and into his ass, pushing one in slowly. He looked up to see Gerard wince at the intrusion.

"Hurry up, add another." Gerard hissed, already licking at Frank's neck, preparing to bite down.

Frank complied and added another finger, moving his hand quickly while Gerard pierced his neck. Quickly removing his fingers, Frank pressed the head of his dick against Gerard's opening, slamming into him immediately and feeling the teenager scream into the crook of his neck. Pulling off, Gerard wrapped his legs around Frank and encouraged him to fuck him harder, even though Frank was already ramming into him relentlessly.

"Motherfucker, so good!" Gerard cried, clawing at Frank's back, just wanting him closer.

"Put your wrist to my mouth." Frank ordered and Gerard did, closing his eyes tightly as Frank fed from his wrist, still thrusting into him.

"Love you so much, Frank." Gerard moaned, jerking himself off.

Frank grunted around Gerard's wrist as he fucked into the teenager's ass.

"I love you too, baby." He breathed when he was done, kissing the wound.

Gerard threw his head back against the pillows and came on himself, a desperate cry tearing from his throat. Frank soon came too, releasing inside Gerard before pulling out slowly.

"I'm going for a shower, wanna join?" He asked to which Gerard nodded.

Gerard followed Frank to the bathroom and they both stepped into the shower, giggling when the cold water sprayed out first. After a few seconds, the water was warmer and both of the vampires were just washing eachother's hair, kissing occasionally.

"My belly's gonna be so big within the next two weeks." Frank laughed, looking down at his flat, tattooed stomach.

"I know, I can't wait." Gerard smiled, burying his nose into Frank's rinsed hair, "Mm. You smell so good."

Afterwards, both men washed their own bodies and left the shower, each grabbing a towel from the rack and drying off.

"Why'd you like me when I'm fat?" Frank asked, before brushing his teeth.

"Dunno," Gerard answered as Frank scrubbed his teeth clean, "I guess it's because you're more masculine and I feel like you'd be really overpowering."

As Frank spat his toothpaste out, he rinsed the toothbrush off and gave it to Gerard who swapped places with him, brushing his own teeth.

"Yeah, I guess..." Frank agreed, "I suppose it would be nice to have my stomach slap off of you when I fuck you from behind..."

Gerard spat his toothpaste out in shock, spluttering and choking.

"Jesus Christ, I never even thought of it like that." He said, rinsing the toothbrush off and putting it on the small shelf below the mirror.

He pulled Frank's towel off of him and grabbed the tiny amount of pudge on the man's stomach.

"I can't wait 'til it's all flabby. I don't even know why, I just fucking want it that way." Gerard thought aloud, looking further down to see Frank's limp cock.

It was so tempting to just drop down and suck Frank off but Gerard wasn't in the mood for sex right now, he just thought Frank was beautiful.

"Your thighs are gonna be bigger too, right?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah, duh. That's how weight works."

"Shut up, not everybody's thighs get bigger." Gerard retorted.

"Well, mine will." Frank said, pulling Gerard's towel off of him.

It wasn't fair to be the only naked one.

"Yeah, that means when I eat you out from the front, you can wrap your chubby thighs around my head and... Okay, I'm getting a little carried away." Gerard laughed.

Frank thought about what Gerard was saying though and it seemed really nice. He couldn't wait to be chubby either, now. He wanted Gerard to drizzle fuckin' chocolate sauce over his fat fuckin' gut.

Apparently had voiced his thoughts because now Gerard was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, that'd be hot." Gerard agreed.

"Okay, let's get dressed and get you home." Frank laughed, scuttling Gerard out of the bathroom.

"'Kay, Frankie."

* * *

 

The next day, Frank stuffed his face during school hours, anxious for the end of school so he could go and get Gerard again.

He picked up his phone after finishing a plate of fries, seeing that he had three missed calls from an unknown number. Which was really weird, because no-one had his number, not even Gerard.

Suddenly, as he held his phone, it rang again. He immediately answered it, curious.

"Hello?" He spoke.

A slurred voice came through the speakers.

 _"Hey, you're Frank Iero, right?"_ The voice asked.

"Yeah, how'd you get my number?"

_"Not important. We have reason to believe that you're the High King of vampires? Is this true?"_

Slightly shocked, Frank stuttered,

"U-um, who's askin'?"

 _"Bert. Bert McCracken."_ The voice answered.

"Never heard of ya, sorry."

_"I'm a... Friend of Gerard's. And I'm a vampire too."_

"Aren't other vampires supposed to address me as 'Your Highness'?" Frank smirked, instantly regretting it.

_"So you are the High King. Well just know, I'm coming for you."_

And then the man hung up, leaving Frank dumbfounded. He'd ask Gerard. Gerard would know.

* * *

 

Searching the sea of teenagers, Frank spotted Gerard instantly. Waving, he hurried over to meet him.

"Frankie!" Gerard chimed, bringing Frank in for a tight hug.

Frank held him close before breaking away quickly.

"Who's Bert McCracken and how does he know me?" He asked.

"I don't know, why?" Gerard said, confused.

"He called me today and said he was a friend of yours. He knew I was the High King." Frank explained, walking Gerard home.

"Oh. Weird. How did he get your number?" Gerard asked.

"I don't know!" Frank exclaimed, frustrated.

Gerard's house was just around the corner, and as they neared it, both men saw a looming figure near Gerard's door. It waved to them.

"Ah, Your Highness!" He called, "It's me, Bert!"

"Ah, shit." Frank mumbled.

The man approached Gerard and Frank, looking Gerard up and down slightly which made Frank snarl.

"Calm down, I know you guys are mated." Bert chuckled, "Anyhow, I'm here to talk war."

"W-What!?!" Frank spluttered.

"War. Y'know, fighting, battle, all that shit." Bert said, "Anyway, I'm on your side but there's a few people trying to hunt you down and overthrow you. Like, five people."

"Great." Frank sighed, feeling Gerard shuffle closer to him.

"Well, if we get five against five, we should be good, right?" Gerard asked hopefully.

Bert nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, the only reason it's being classed as war is because a king is involved." He answered.

"So it's like a gang war but with vampires?" Frank said, trying to wrap his head around this.

Bert nodded again.

"I've got three buddies willing to help you, so that means we outnumber our enemy." He smiled.

Frank sighed with relief. At least he had backup.

"So when are we fighting?" Frank asked.

"Tomorrow. That's when they arrive in Belleville so they're gonna come after you then."

"Yay." Frank replied weakly.

"You good fighters?" Bert asked, looking between Frank and Gerard who both grinned.

"Hell, yeah." They said in unison, holding hands for a second.

"Aw, so cute." Bert teased.

Frank gave him the middle finger and said goodbye before going into Gerard's house.

* * *

 

"Time to shine," Frank mumbled, looking at his reflection.

He looked human for the first time in a few days. Which was ironic, because he was about to fight as the High King.

"You okay, Frankie?" Gerard asked, walking into the bathroom and holding Frank's waist.

"Yeah," Frank replied, "Just nervous."

Gerard hummed in sympathy and kissed Frank's cheek. Frank had stayed over at Gerard's last night, too worried that someone might go after Gerard to leave. He swung around and hugged Gerard tightly, almost breaking the boy's ribs with his super-strength.

"I love you so much, Gerard. So much..." He weeped quietly.

Gerard was glad his shirt was black as Frank's vampiric tears rolled down it.

"I love you too, Frank." He grinned, feeling warm in Frank's arms, "We'll win, baby."

Frank nodded as he let Gerard go, sniffling and rubbing his eyes. Feeling reassured, Frank led Gerard upstairs and greeted Gerard's family, who all seemed to think he was awesome.

"Your Highness," Donna bowed, Donald behind her with his head down.

Mikey appeared,

"Hi. Uh, sir." He said, straight-faced.

"Hi, everyone?" Frank replied awkwardly, "You guys can just call me Frank."

Everyone looked at him, Gerard's hand around his waist.

"You're so lucky, Gee." Donna teased, "Being destined to mate with the High King and have him look like that."

Donald chuckled behind her before going to read the newspaper. Frank blushed,

"If by "that" you mean thin and muscular," Frank smiled, "Then I won't look like that for much longer. I'm hoping to put on some weight."

Donna's eyebrows shot up,

"Ooh," She replied, "Is my boy into that?"

Frank nodded,

"It's kind of his fault I want to."

Donna simply laughed and tended to her frying french toast. Mikey, who was now just smirking at the couple, spoke.

"Nice. Be good to Gerard, please." He said simply and walked up the stairs.

Gerard giggled and rushed a pink-faced Frank out of the house as the older of the two pulled his phone from his pocket. He called the last number on his call-log, waiting through the rings.

"Hey, Bert?" He chimed as the phone was answered, "You and your friends able to meet us at Gerard's?"

Gerard looked at Frank's serious face, admiring how amazingly he was handling this. He saw Frank smile and mutter an "okay, cool" before hanging up.

"You're so beautiful." Gerard complimented, pecking Frank's lips before Bert appeared with three other vampires.

"Hey! These are my buds, Jepha, Quinn and Bob!" Bert called, introducing his friends.

They all smiled and bowed their heads, Bert snickering,

"Frank doesn't bother about that shit with us, right?"

"Yeah, you guys are cool." Frank replied.

He frowned as a bad stench hit his nose.

"They're here." Gerard stated, his eyebrows knotted as his eyes flitted around, looking for the enemies.

Suddenly, a group of men came strutting down the street, fangs beared. They wore all white suits, with sleek, black hair to contrast them.

"So, the High King has been named!" The leader cried, sarcastically enthusiastic.

"Damn right!" Gerard growled, stepping in front of Frank protectively, "What's your problem with that?"

The group laughed before snapping back into their serious form.

"He," The leader sneered, referring to Frank, "Will bring fucking DEATH to our kind!"

Frank's enemies all chorused a loud "DEATH TO THE KING!" before Bob appeared behind one of them, snapping the vampire's neck with a straight face, just watching as the body fell limp to the ground. Bert did the same, as well as Jepha, and Quinn.

"Fuck, that was quick." The leader said, looking at the useless bodies around him, "Oh, well. Can't blame me for tryin'."

The man shrugged and Bert looked to his back pocket from behind him. He spotted a small stake, which the vampire was quick to pull out and run to Frank with. Gerard was quick to catch him, tearing his head from his neck. He threw the head to the side and lunged forward to hug Frank for a long moment.

"That was fucking... I did nothing!" Frank realized, "You guys didn't have to do all that for me! But thank you so much, guys. You're good people."

They all smiled at him, walking over to him to shake his hand individually. Bert was the last and Frank held onto his shoulder with his free hand.

"You. You are an amazing man, Bert McCracken. I can't even express how grateful I am to you and your friends. Thank you so much. Get on one knee." Frank ordered.

Bert complied and Frank put his hands in the man's greasy, black hair.

"As High King, I name you my right-hand vampire as a thank you for your work. This doesn't give you any large responsibilities but it does mean that I'd like you to keep up this loyalty." He announced, looking around to the others, "You are all my friends. I don't want to give you and obligations but know that I am extremely thankful for today. That's all."

Frank helped Bert up and let the group bid their farewells before they disappeared.

"As for you, Gerard," Frank began looking to the boy next to him with a stern expression.

Gerard looked back anxiously, waiting for Frank's next words. To his surprise, Frank's lips were pressed against his in a desperate kiss.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Frank continuously muttered in between pecks to Gerard's lips, "Love you so much."

"Love you too, Frankie." Gerard grinned, looking around him to find that the bodies around him had disintegrated and been turned into piles of ash.

"Saves us burning the bodies." Frank chuckled.

"Oh, shit!" Gerard burst out suddenly, "I have school in, like, twenty minutes!"

"Oh, yeah." Frank mumbled and felt Gerard kiss him one last time before disappearing, obviously super-speeding to school.

Frank was left alone in the streets of Jersey as he put his hands in his pockets and kicked one of the piles of ash before walking home.

* * *

 

Three months after the fight, Frank had put on about ten pounds and was finally managing to balance his vampire life with his human one. Work was slightly more difficult but more often than not, Gerard was there to comfort Frank and talk to him when he felt angry.

Washing a glass, Frank complained,

"How is it still so fucking difficult? It's been months since I was turned."

The two men were always sure to keep their voices down in public nowadays, as the fight had raised a few suspicions.

"I know, baby. But hey, at least you're getting better at controlling it." Gerard smiled, trying to keep Frank happy.

Ever since Frank had put on weight and even grew a beard, he'd get snide comments from customers who, in his opinion, were lucky he was a nice guy. Smiling at Gerard fondly, Frank put the glasses back, setting the cloth down. Gerard smiled back, reaching into his leather jacket's pocket. Seconds later, he was pulling a small chocolate bar out and unwrapping it, eating some befoe handing it to Frank.

"You are so lucky I love you, you asshole." Frank muttered and ate the chocolate bar with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong, baby?" Gerard asked.

"Nothin', just... I think I'm gonna lose some weight. Y'know, so that I'm... Normal. Being fat might fuck my tattoos up." Frank spoke, finishing the chocolate bar and looking down at his stomach.

"I guess," Gerard shrugged, "But you'll still have, like, a _little_ bit of gut, right? 'Cause you just seem so much more mature like this. Which you already know turns me on."

Frank chuckled,

"Yeah. Also, I'm thinkin' of keeping the beard shorter, y'know? So it's moderately stubbly."

Gerard hummed in agreement. He liked the beard but it was annoyingly scratchy at times.

"Shit, time for closing." Frank realized.

He turned to the few customers in the bar and called,

"Hey, we're closin' up! C'mon, get your asses O, U, T, OUT."

Laughing, Gerard and Frank watched as each customer left before they followed, Frank locking the door and pulling the metal shutters down. Walking home hand in hand, Frank and Gerard just spoke like they had the last three months. They just discussed what was on their mind like best friends and fucked like bunnies in love.

Really kinky bunnies in love.

* * *

Arriving at Frank's apartment, Gerard slipped his shoes, jacket and jeans off as he made himself at home. Frank did the same, seeing as it was a Saturday and Gerard would be staying over.

"What movie you wanna watch?" Frank asked, plopping himself next to Gerard on the sofa.

Almost immediately, Gerard squealed,

"Star Wars! I wanna watch Star Wars!!!"

Frank giggled and put 'Star Wars: Return Of The Jedi' into the DVD player. Netflix was too mainstream.  
Sitting back down, Frank was immediately being snuggled by Gerard. Smiling he ran his hands through the boy's hair and said,

"You're not gonna get through this movie, are you?"

Frank could feel Gerard shake his head.

"Don't think so. And that's saying something because _Star Wars_ , though." Gerard joked before crawling into the man's lap, disregarding the movie completely before it had even began.

"Hey, Gee." Frank beamed, his hands automatically resting on Gerard's hips.

"Hi." Gerard blushed, feeling shy under Frank's admiring gaze.

He leaned towards Frank and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss, their tongues working lazily against eachother.

"Love staying here." Gerard mumbled, "Could kiss you all day..."

Frank began kissing along Gerard's jaw and down his neck, nipping occasionally.

And for the next few minutes, Frank completely forgot who he was. He'd forgotten he was a vampire, he'd forgotten that he'd put on weight and he'd forgotten that he wasn't just a cannibal.

In his head, he felt proud and manipulative as he thought he'd convinced yet another victim to come to his home to die again.

"Gonna fuck you," He breathed against the damp skin of Gerard's neck, "Then rip your limbs off and eat 'em everyday."

Gerard's eyes widened but he stayed silent as he ground his hips down, assuming it was just another kink of Frank's.

"Wanna take this to the bedroom?" Frank asked with a careless smirk across his face.

Gerard nodded eagerly, feeling Frank's hard-on press against his own through the layers of cloth between them. Both men ran quickly to the bedroom, Frank tossing Gerard on the bed and peeling his own shirt off, then his boxers.

By the time he looked back, Gerard was sitting against the headboard, the pillows dipping underneath his naked ass. Frank's clothes were long gone by now too. He watched intently as Gerard spread his legs wide and squeezed his balls, hissing to himself before he moved his hand further down and slipped a finger into himself.

Clambering onto the bed, Frank kissed up Gerard's shins and up his thighs, replacing Gerard's finger with two of his own and wrapping his lips around the boy's member. Feeling something odd inside his mouth pressing against his lips, Frank pulled off and ran his tongue over his teeth, discovering that he had fangs.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed, his fingers still moving at the same pace, curling against Gerard's prostate, "I forgot I was a vampire for a while. Sorry about saying I was gonna eat your body parts."

Gerard just laughed airily and moaned before Frank carefully put his mouth on Gerard's cock again, bobbing his head and remembering to keep his fangs away from the shaft.

Shoving Frank's head down, Gerard threw his head back before pulling the man off of him.

"Stop fingering me, you dick. I'm gonna come if you keep that shit up." He whined and felt Frank slowly pull his fingers out.

Frank's lips met Gerard's in a passionate kiss before he lined his cock up with Gerard's entrance and eased himself in, hissing out a breath. Biting his lip, Gerard let out a heavy breath from his nose. He would never get used to this. To the feeling of Frank filling him up so fucking perfectly.

"C'mon, Frank. I want you to be angry about it." He grinned, his own fangs scratching Frank's shoulder as the man thrust into Gerard forcefully.

"I'm always fuckin' angry 'bout it. That's why I bite your neck." He panted, his hips beginning to move faster.

Gerard scoffed,

"Bitch, please."

Seconds later, blood was pouring from Frank's neck down onto Gerard's chest and stomach. Frank's thrusts were relentless as he rammed into the shivering, moaning mess beneath him. Once he was satisfied, Gerard pulled off of Frank's neck and tossed his head back, almost hitting it off of the headboard. Frank licked his lips as he stared at the exposed skin of Gerard's throat before he drenched his fangs in the sweet blood of Gerard's jugular.

"Jesus, so good to me..." Gerard moaned, holding Frank closer to him and wrapping his legs around the man's hips.

Soon, Frank was pulling off of Gerard's neck and kissing him again, hungrily this time.

"Talk to me, Gee, c'mon..." He mumbled, his thrusts continuous with his hands on the headboard.

"Fuck, Frank..." Gerard thought aloud, "You're so fuckin' good at this. Wish you would've fucked me like this when I first saw you. You would've made me feel like even more of a fuckin' child."

"How's that?" Frank smiled, feeling that familiar pooling feeling in his stomach.

"'Cause you're a man and I'm a little fuckin' kid, who didn't know nothin' about this until I met you. You fuckin' took my virginity and every time you fuck me, it feels like you're doing it again." Gerard admitted and fuck, if Frank wasn't close by now.

He held Gerard's neglected dick in his hand and pumped it in time with his thrusts, knowing Gerard was as close as he was just by seeing the faint muscles in the boy's stomach contract. To Frank's surprise, Gerard came first, his jizz mixing with the drying blood on his stomach. After a few shallow thrusts, Frank came too. He pulled out and flopped down next to Gerard, exhausted.

"Move over, fucker. I'm fallin' off here." He giggled and Gerard scooted over, giving Frank more space.

They both got cosy under the covers and Gerard cuddled into Frank again, feeling like he was home.

"Feels so right like this." He spoke, Frank's hand rubbing his scalp.

"Yeah, it does." Frank agreed, "I love you."

"Love you too, Frankie."

And soon, both were sound asleep.

* * *

 

The next few weeks kind of fly by, Frank lost his weight, now looking like a built man instead of a little twink again. Bert comes and goes. Bob visits occasionally.

Nothing changes much.

Except, Frank maybe, just a little bit, kind of, maybe started a vampire mafia with Gerard. He thought it would be a good way to bring the family name back. To remind the vampires that the King is here and queer. Okay, maybe not that but Frank did make a joke about that with a feather boa and a crown.

Gerard almost pissed himself.

The local vampires, including Bert's buddies, all met up with Frank, as per his request, and he and Gerard explained what they aimed to do. The guys completely agreed.

"So, you want to bring back the Kingdom kind of element? Yeah, I'm down with that. I like the Italian Mafia thing that you've got goin' on." Bob laughed and pulled Frank's fedora over his face.

Frank had been wearing a black and white suit with a black hat to top it off. Gerard wore a black and red suit with no hat because his hair was "fabulous enough" for his "pansy self". Ever since, new laws had been established and all vampire crimes were reported to Bert, who would send a team out to take care of it. Frank did what any gang boss would do.

He fucked his bitch whenever he pleased and fucked shit up when he was pissed.

"Fucking shit up" was often going on a killing spree for murderers. Not vampires, though. Human murderers. And after he killed them, he'd relive his old days by cutting them up. He didn't eat them, though. He gave them to vampires on the street.

He was a good guy.

Frank found that his parents had owned a house on Crownfall Street and he had moved all of his things in there. With Gerard graduating high school soon, he moved a few things there too. Donna got emotional and cried on Mikey's white 'Misfits' shirt.

Mikey was so pissed.

Settling into his new home, Frank no longer had to worry about working at the bar but he did it anyway, because it was like a second home to him. Gerard visits everyday, considering Frank lives around the corner from him. Today was a Saturday and Frank had planned something special for Gerard's breakfast.

Still sound asleep, Gerard lay in the bed while Frank crept out of the bedroom and downstairs, entering the kitchen. He prepared pancakes with syrup and coffee with chocolate sprinkles. Frank just had some toast before he set up a camera in the living room. It was on a tripod so that he could get the whole scene.

And, yes, vampires can be seen on camera. Gerard made fun of Frank for three days after he had asked, writing it on the fridge door in wipeable marker.

Frank, dressed in blue jeans and a 'Joy Division' t-shirt, he shoved a small box into his back pocket before calling,

"Gerard! Breakfast, baby!"

Jumping with excitement, Frank waited while Gerard walked down the stairs in his 'Star Wars' pyjama set that Frank had bought him.

"Pancakes!" Gerard exclaimed, super-speeding to the couch and shoving one of the pancakes in his mouth, "Mm, so good."

Frank smiled and got up, beginning to record with the camera. Once it began filming, he sat on the couch next to Gerard and they spoke about Gerard's plans for the future until he had finished everything.

Frank slid of the couch onto his knees, Gerard laughing,

"Oh, god. You made me breakfast just to get in my pants, didn't you?"

Frank giggled and brought one leg up so that he was on one knee. He reached into his back pocket, looking to see Gerard's shocked face. He knew what was coming.

Holding the box out to Gerard, Frank flipped it open and revealed an engagement ring. Gerard squealed to himself for a moment before mumbling a "okay, go on", Frank laughing for a moment. A huge grin across Frank's face, he spoke.

"Gerard Arthur Way, we've been together for months now, and since we're destined together, I think it's time we made it official. I love you more than this undead life itself and you love me more than Star Wars, _'which is saying something because Star Wars though'_ ," He giggled, mimicking Gerard from when he had said that, "Will you please give me the greatest gift of all and be my husband?"

Gerard made some sort of shrieking noise of happiness before crying,

"Yes! Yes, oh my god! I love you so much! I'm trying not to cry because you bought me these pyjamas, oh my god, Frank!"

Frank took the ring from the box, setting the box aside before standing up and putting it on Gerard's finger. They shared a sweet kiss, with no tongue because they didn't want to make Mikey cringe when he saw the video.

Frank turned to the camera and gave it a thumbs up.

"I'm getting married!" He beamed as Gerard appeared to walk away.

Suddenly, Gerard ran up behind him while emitting some sort of happy war-cry and jumped on him, bringing them both to the ground and out of shot.

"Turn that damn camera off." Gerard chuckled and Frank appeared in shot again before the camera was turned off.

Frank turned back to Gerard.

"What if we film a seperate video? Y'know... A different kind." He grinned mischievously.

Gerard's eyebrows raised.

"Ooh la _la_. I think we should save that for the honeymoon, baby." He chuckled and Frank nodded, tackling Gerard to the ground and kissing him, this time properly.

"Wanna fuck in the shower?" Frank asked and Gerard nodded eagerly, both men running to the bathroom.

Frank quickly undressed and tossed his clothes into the corner, as did Gerard. Turning the shower on, both men stepped in, Frank shoving Gerard against the wall and kissing him passionately.

"Let's 'make love'." Gerard joked, doing the quotation mark gesture and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, babe," Frank said in a skater-dude voice, "'M gonna make _luuuuurve_ to you so _haaaard_."

Both men erupted with laughter, hugging eachother tightly after it died down.

"I never wanna let you go." Frank spoke sincerely, his forehead against Gerard's.

"Me neither." Gerard replied and held Frank even closer.

They kissed softly for a while, rutting against eachother slowly, both men becoming fully hard while their fangs grew and their eyes went black.

"I don't want you to turn away but I don't want to risk lifting you up just to drop you." Frank whined, feeling lost and frowning like a puppy.

"It's okay. I'll turn my head to the side, so you can still see me." Gerard suggested and Frank nodded.

"Okay, baby." He smiled and held onto Gerard as he turned around to face the wall.

Frank grabbed the lube from the shampoo shelf, pouring it on his hand and rubbing it over his fingers. He pushed two fingers into Gerard, kissing the man's back as he fingered him. Once Gerard confirmed he was ready, Frank replaced his fingers with his cock, sliding into his fiance.

"You feel so good, Frankie." Gerard moaned, his voice almost inaudible over the shower, "You can start moving, baby."

Frank held onto one of Gerard's hips, his other hand playing with Gerard's left nipple as he thrust into the man. Gerard's head was turned to the side so Frank could see his profile. He looked so pretty, his hair cascading over his face while his eyes scrunched shut.

"You're so beautiful." Frank complimented, grinning when he saw Gerard smile.

Frank's thrusts became faster every minute and soon he was close, as was Gerard.

"So close, Frankie." Gerard breathed and Frank took his words as an invitation to take the hand on Gerard's nipple and slide it down, wrapping his finger's around Gerard's length and jerking it quickly.

With a loud moan, Gerard came all over Frank's hand. Frank continued to fuck Gerard, his hands now on the wall, holding onto Gerard's.

"Pull out," Gerard commanded quickly and Frank complied.

Suddenly Gerard's mouth was on his, then it trailed down his jaw and neck. All the way down Frank's torso until Gerard had placed his last kiss on his hips. He took Frank's cock in his mouth and bobbed his head quickly, deep-throating when he could.

A hand in Gerard's hair, Frank warned,

"I'm gonna come, Gee..."

Gerard pulled his mouth off, grinning with all of his fangs while he jerked Frank through his orgasm, licking around his lips for the come that landed there. Standing up, Frank hugged Gerard close again and they both simultaneously fed from eachother until they were no longer hungry.

"I love you." Frank said and kissed Gerard's lips softly.

"I love you too, Frank." Gerard smiled.

And so began the couple's new life together.

* * *

 

It's three weeks until the wedding and Frank's been stressed as _fuck_. It's not about the wedding, though. Everything's sorted for that. 

He's just been thinking about his life lately. And how he never really got to choose his destiny. It's not that he doesn't love his life. He wouldn't change it for anything in the world. 

He just doesn't like the thought of someone else deciding that he was going to be the High King of vampires and his parents were going to die so that he could find his mate. Then all of a sudden, he's a cannibal who ends up as a fucking vampire and goddamn, his life is insane.

But he's happy. He's content. And most of all, he's in love and getting married soon.

"Frank!" Gerard called from downstairs, "You've got mail!"

Super-speeding down, Frank took the letters from Gerard's hand, placing a kiss on his to-be-husband's cheek.

"Mom sent it a few days ago. She said that she wasn't allowed to give it to you by hand or something." Gerard told Frank, who had opened the letter eagerly.

"Fuck, it looks old." Frank pointed out and read the stained paper.

_'Our Dearest Son,_   
_As you already know, you have been named the High King and are now due to wed your mate, Gerard Arthur Way. We're proud of you, Frank. Before the war, we wrote this letter and gave it to Donald and Donna Way with the instruction to give it to you before you married their (yet to be conceived) child. From the grave, we wish you the best and send our everlasting love._   
_Love From_   
_Mother And Father'_

"Well shit." Frank said, his hands shaking slightly as his eyes welled up.

"They loved you so much, Frankie." Gerard spoke softly and hugged Frank.

"I love you, Gerard. I love you so much." Frank sobbed, holding Gerard close to him.

"I love you too, Frank." Gerard smiled.

"W-When I do die... Will I get to see them, Gerard?" Frank asked, pulling away and pressing his forehead to Gerard's.

"Of course you will, Frank. The afterlife is a reward for us. Because we'll live for centuries and never grow old. We'll live through the good and the bad. And at the end of it all, we get to see our loved ones for one last time."

Frank was never really an emotional man. But that... That tugged at his heart.

He'd live for hundreds of years with Gerard. He'd experience everything he possibly could and at the very end, he'd see his parents and the rest of his family. He'd relive his childhood, when everything was so fucking easy and simple.

"What... What if I wanted that now?"

Gerard looked at Frank with a worried expression.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

He sincerely hoped that Frank didn't want to do something stupid.

"You said that we can die if our skulls are crushed, right? What if I wanted to die now and live on in the afterlife with my family?" Frank spoke, pacing around the room.

"You would leave me like that?"

Gerard was terrified. He didn't want Frank to leave him. Not now. Not ever.

"No! I just... I don't see why I should live on if I'm just going to be bored."

" _I'M_ HERE, FRANK!" Gerard screamed with all of the air in his lungs, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITH _ME_!"

Falling to his knees, Gerard whimpered as he sobbed into his hands.

"Gerard, I didn't mean that..." Frank attempted to comfort Gerard, placing a hand on the man's shoulder, only to have it shrugged off.

"THEN WHAT?" Gerard cried, looking up with black eyes at Frank, "YOU'RE SAYING YOU WANT TO DIE BEFORE WE'RE EVEN FUCKING MARRIED AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE _OKAY_ WITH THAT?"

Frank sighed. Gerard was right. They weren't even wed yet and he wanted to kill himself. How selfish of him.

Frank sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking to himself and contemplating his next actions.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I love you."

Before Gerard got the chance to say it back, Frank was standing up and placing his hands at either side of his skull, looking down at Gerard.

"Frank, please don't..." Gerard pleaded, standing and clenching his fists.

"I have to." Was all Frank could say.

"Don't you fucking dare, Frank. Don't you dare leave me." Gerard warned.

It was an empty threat, though. He couldn't do anything if Frank was gone except for kill himself.

"You can join me." Frank offered.

"What, and leave my family? Leave my fucking _brother_? I love you, Frank but I'm not as fucking selfish as you!" Gerard yelled and grabbed Frank by his shirt.

Frank didn't move his hands. He just summoned as much of his vampiric strength as possible and squeezed.

The last thing he saw was a blurry depiction of Gerard's screaming face before everything went black and his body slumped to the floor, his brain spilling out of his split skull.

Gerard fell back, shivering all over. He didn't... Frank wouldn't...

But he did. He was selfish enough to end his own life and leave Gerard.

Still in shock, Gerard curled up into a ball on the floor and sobbed loudly.

"Frank... Why... I love you so much."

Now, Gerard would forever be miserable and alone. He didn't even think that he would be able to leave his partner's side. He'd rather lay there and rot.  
So that's what he did. 

He never got to marry the love of his life. He never got to raise his own family with Frank. He never got to say goodbye.

He never got to say goodbye.

 

 

 


End file.
